callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dive to Prone
Dive to Prone, commonly known as Dolphin Diving, is an ability featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II''http://forums.digitalwarfare247.com/index.php?/topic/48217-dolphin-dive-returning/, triggered by pressing and holding the stance or prone button while sprinting. Usage In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the player is able to dive to prone; this ability allows the player to get low quickly. The player also needs to wait a few seconds to be able to get back up. This move has been said to be purely defensive. The player makes a somewhat loud 'grunt' noise when diving which can be heard by others, which can be dangerous when trying to be stealthy. If the player's sensitivity is high enough (5 or higher), they can "twist" at a 90 degree angle mid-dive by turning in the direction he wishes to face. This is particularly useful, as turning at angles greater than 90 degrees when lying prone is extremely slow, no matter the player's sensitivity. This technique is perfect for turning corners quickly while presenting as small of a target as possible. While diving, the player cannot use a weapon, and there is a small recovery time during which the player cannot use his weapon. In Zombies mode, acquiring the perk PhD Flopper will change any dive that would normally damage the player into an explosive type attack. The resulting explosion caused by this will inflict colossal damage to any zombies caught within its large blast radius. Controls To initiate the Dive to Prone on the PS3 and Xbox 360, the player must simply press and hold the stance button while sprinting. On the PC, however, the player must hit the "Toggle Prone" button while sprinting. This button must specifically be bound to "Toggle Prone", "Prone" or "Go To Prone" in the current version of the game. On the Wii the player must hold B and press A Gallery Diving to prone.png|A player diving to prone. DodgingIt.png|A player dodging a Valkyrie missile. Dive.jpg|A player dives out the window. AUG Dive to Prone BO.png|Dive-to-prone in first-person. Dive.png|A player can be seen diving in the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer teaser. Toggleprone.jpg|Notice three different ways to prone: toggle prone, which is currently unbound in this screenshot, is the only one that works to Dive to Prone while sprinting. Dolphin Dive BO2.jpg|A player Dolphin Diving in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia *In Zombies mode, players can be downed by diving to prone. One player must go prone in a corner or against a wall and the other player dives on top of him, in response both players are downed, each lose points and Samantha's laugh can be heard. *The player can break glass by diving through it and can complete challenges by doing so. *The C4 detonator has two different animations for diving to prone. In "WMD", the player actually moves his arms, but in "Victor Charlie", it will just show the player holding the detonator, as if prone. *Diving towards a Headquarters objective or a Demolition bomb site can sometimes land the player on top of the box if timed and aimed carefully. *There is no weapon animation when players dive with any Call of Duty: World At War weapons, including the Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe-DG2 from the bonus Zombie maps. The gun simply looks like a regular prone animation while diving. *The dive can be used to jump over RPG rockets and other explosives. *There are a series of challenges entitled "Action Hero" that involve getting kills within a few seconds of diving prone. *Diving causes players to take more falling damage; diving down stairs, which typically does little to no damage, may kill a diving player. *The challenges for diving through glass are not available on the Wii, as all of the glass on multiplayer maps has been removed. *If the player dives to prone from a high altitude and falls in water, they won't take falling damage. Also, one will recover from the dive much quicker than usual. *It is possible for one to throw a Tomahawk while diving. *It's not possible to dive in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, making PhD Flopper less useful, only giving the player immunity to splash damage. *Dive to Prone is currently exclusive to Treyarch games, one of the only motion related controls too be so. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer